finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Final Destination 6/@comment-64.121.232.249-20120305013431
Final Destination 7 Plot: In 2015 seven college students Jake Wilson, his girlfriend Marissa Van Buren, Evan James, Alexis Jones, Scotty Smith, Faith Johnson, and Jason Isaacs go to a concert in New York. During the car trip they nearly die when almost being hit by a big Mac truck. After they get to the concert a little shaken up after the near death experience they find their seats. Then Jake Wilson has a premonition that the whole dome will begin collapsing and everyone will die. He then panics and alerts his friends that they will all die, his panicking causes him and all his friends too be removed from the concert. Only a minute later do they hear screaming and see the whole building collapsing. Jake gets his friends into the van and pulls away before the cops get there. When they get back to the university they all go to Jake’s dorm. After Jason threatens Jake to tell them how he knew the building would collapse, Jake angrily push’s Jason away and storms out of the room. Marissa run’s after him and tries to calm him down. When they get back to the dorm everyone has left except Scotty who is curled up in a corner crying and holding a pillow to his chest. After an hour of begging Scotty convinces Jake and Marissa to let him stay with them for the night. While sleeping Jake has various nightmares about different accidents like a bridge collapsing, a plane crashing, a huge car accident, a rollercoaster crashing, and a race car track collapsing. He wakes up in a deep sweat panting. He then goes back to sleep. The next day while pouring juice he begins seeing the number 180 in his head and it gives him a painful headache causing him to drop his glass which wakes up Marissa and Scotty. When they ask what’s wrong he lies and tells them he just blanked out for a minute. He then frantically tells them he has to go to the library and leaves before they can answer. While driving he begins seeing numbers in his head again this time it’s the number 23. Jake loses focus and begins drifting into the other lane seconds before getting hit by another car he regains focus and pulls back into his own lane. Once he gets to the library he looks for books that might help him understand how he knew what was going to happen before it did. He then comes across a book with several newspaper articles in it. He finds out what happened to him has happened before. He sees an article about Alex Browning and flight 180. He then remembers he saw the number 180 in his head, he then reads about route 23’s pileup. Meanwhile Scotty is pacing around his room feared too leave thinking he might die. He starts to freak out and pace’s faster when he trips falling head first into the TV. When Jake returns to the dorm he sees an ambulance and police there. Marissa rush’s to him crying, she mutters that Scotty had died. Jake then notices a large man wheeling Scotty’s body out. Jake then goes over to him and asks him what happened. The man replied back “You cheated death, now death wants revenge.” Jake then grabs Marissa into his car and they drive away. She then starts yelling and asking where they’re going. He explains to her that what happened at the concert to him has happened to other people before. He then shows her the pictures and the newspaper articles. After he convinces her that if they can stop the next person from dying then they’ll all be safe. Jake figures out that Jason dies next he tells Marissa. They then realize he has a basketball game today. Once they got the gym they hurry inside and they spot Jason practicing before the game. They try to explain it to him but he doesn’t listen. As he goes up for a dunk he slams the ball so hard the glass shatters and the falling glass kills him. After the ambulance arrives Jake spots the man he saw earlier and confronts him. The man reveals his name “William Budworth” and that Jake is right this has happened before several times. He tells Jake and Marissa the only way to survive is to take another’s life. Because it will mess up deaths plans again. They then return to their dorm. Jake calls Evan and Alexis and soon later they arrive. Jake tries to explain to them what William Budworth said and what he had discovered in the library. Alexis believes him but Evan does not. He believes they were just freak accidents. After all three of them try to convince him he leaves the dorm and drives off. They drive after him. In the car Alexis’s remembers Evan had an oral surgeon appointment. While Evan is laying there the doctor walks over trips and falls and hits a tray causing all the sharp tools to fly up landing on Evan killing him. Jake and Marissa are horrified about Evan’s death but must get to Faith before she dies as well, Alexis does not go with them she runs home before they can convince her to come. They reach Faith her while she’s marching in a parade for the band. She ignores them and keeps playing. A billboard above her falls but Jake push’s her out of the way before it kills her. While laying on the ground a window falls out an apartment falling straight on her neck cutting her head clean off. Jake and Marissa try to call Alexis but her phone goes straight to voicemail. They soon find out from Alexis’s mom that she heard about Evan’s death and drove off. Marissa remembers that Alexis always goes to the bridge to clear her head about things. They reach her at the edge of the bridge ready to jump. Jake talks to her and gets her to not jump but she loses balance and falls. Jake catches her arm and pulls her too safety. On their way back to the car Alexis is nearly hit by a car but is grabbed by Marissa away from the car. After they all get in the car they start driving back to the university when a large falling branch falls on the car causing Jake to lose control and the car flips. They are all safe but when Alexis crawls out the broken window the whole tree falls on her flattening her. Jake and Marissa limp away. Later on Jake remembers that in his premonition he never saw Alexis die he died before her in the premonition she wasn’t suppose to die but she did before she did messing up deaths list realizing he cheated death a second time. Two months later Jake and Marissa are at a motor cross event when they reach their seats Jake notices William Budworth sitting a couple rows away he approaches him and William say’s “third times the charm” and he looks up noticing the building is beginning to crumble and then the building collapses on him. He comes back to reality and realizes he had another premonition then looked at his ticket revealing he was in Section 180 Row 23 Seat